Brothers Card Captors
by Luiz Kinomoto
Summary: Antes de tudo, eu quero explicar que essa fic conta o inicio de SCC, só que Sakura tem outro irmão; Luiz Kinomoto! Luiz e Sakura são muito unidos, um dia eles libertam as cartas clow e se tornam Card Captors! Mas eles só poderão salvar o mundo juntos!


**Luiz e Sakura estavam numa torre, de frente a torre de Tokyo, eles estavam vestidos com roupas brilhantes, Sakura com um trage rosa e Luiz com um trage azul! Também estavam segurando um tipo de bastão que na ponta parecia o bico de uma ave! E também tinha um bichino amarelo ao lado deles! Logo os dois dão as mãos e pulam, como se quizessem voar até a torre! Derrepente, o dispertador toca e os dois acordam. Não passava de um sonho, um sonho bem estranho...**

Luiz - Sakura! Sakura! Acabaram as férias!

Sakura - Ai Luiz, vamos nos trocar rapido! Touya já deve estar tomando café!

Luiz - Sim, vamos!

**Sakura e Luiz Kinomoto são os irmãos mais unidos do mundo! Luiz é um ano mais velho que Sakura, ele tem 11 anos e sua irmã tem 10. Eles tem um irmão mais velho, o Touya, esse tem 16 anos! Luiz e Sakura estudam no Colegio Tomoeda! fica na cidade de mesmo nome, que é visinha de Tokio. Os dois estão na 4ª serie. porque Luiz repetiu de ano. Depois de se trocarem, Luiz e Sakura desceram as escadas para tomar café da manhã com seu irmão Touya...**

Touya - Nossa! que barulho! vocês dois descendo as escadas parecem até cavalos!

Sakura - Eu não sou "Sakura cavalo"!

Luiz - Sem graça!

Touya - Tá bom monstrengo!

Luiz - Urg!

**Touya sempre insiste em aborrecer Luiz e Sakura! Os dois se sentaram na mesa e o pai deles trouxe o café dos dois. Fujitaka Kinomoto, o pai deles, é professor da faculdade de Tomoeda! Ele é um ótimo pai e um bom cozinheiro! Nadeshiko, a mãe de Luiz, Sakura e Touya, faleceu quando eles ainda eram muito pequenos, Sakura tinha três anos quando isso aconteceu...**

Fujitaka - Vocês estão se dando muito bem logo cedo!

Luiz&Sakura - Bom dia papai!

Fujitaka - Bom dia queridos! aqui está o café de vocês!

Luiz - Hum, qui delicia!

Fujitaka - Está bom?

Sakura - Muito bom!

**Touya acabara de tomar seu café e se levantara da mesa, pegando sua mochila e saindo de casa! Então, Luiz e Sakura olham um pra cara do outro...**

Sakura - Você já vai?

Touya - Tenho treino agora de manhã!

Luiz - Espera!

**Os dois se apressaram e comeram tudo num piscar de olhos...**

Fujitaka - Já acabaram!?

Luiz&Sakura - Aham!

**Luiz e Sakura pegaram seus lanches, colocaram os acessorios do patins, se despediram do pai e foram correndo para ver se alcançavam Touya...**

Sakura - Nossa, ele não pode ter ido tão longe!

Luiz - Olha lá Sakura! vamos um pouco mais rápido!

**Depois de correrem muito, os dois chegaram cançados perto da bicicleta do Touya...**

Touya - Pra que a pressa? ainda tem muito tempo até a aula!

Luiz&Sakura - Ah, é que... nada não!

**Os dois pensavam: "Aquele menino sempre assiste aula com meu irmão!" Logo eles avistaram um garoto com os cabelos cinzentos e olhos claros! Yukito Tsukishiro é o nome dele, seu jeito meigo e doce agrada a todos...**

Touya - Bom dia Yuki!

Yukito - Bom dia! bom dia Luiz&Sakura!

Luiz&Sakura - Bom dia Yukito!

Yukito - Acordaram cedo hoje!?

Luiz&Sakura - É!

Touya - Você precisava ver, eles tomaram café em um minuto!

**Nessa hora, Luiz e Sakura ficaram com as bochexas coradas e juntos chutaram com a ponta do patins na perna do Touya...**

Yukito - Que bom, acordaram cheios de energia!

**Depois do dialogo eles continuaram a caminho do colegio. Yukito e Touya de bicicleta, Luiz e Sakura de patins, mas não demorou muito até chegarem no colegio de Tomoeda e eles se despediram de Yukito e Touya...**

Yukito - Xau Luiz, xau Sakura!

Luiz&Sakura - Xau!

**Acenando para os dois, Yukito jogou um bombom para Luiz e outro para Sakura! logo, Tomoyo, a melhor amiga de Luiz e Sakura, se aproxima dos dois fazendo um comentario...**

Tomoyo - Ai que lindo!

Luiz - Bom dia Tomoyo!

Sakura - Oi!

Tomoyo - Esse garoto é um conquistador, ele jogou presentes!

Luiz - Hã!?

Tomoyo - vocês ficaram lindos quando pegaram os bomboms! eu gostaria de ter fotografado, ou até filmado!

Sakura - Ai!

**Tomoyo é a melhor amiga de Luiz e Sakura, ela é bonita e muito inteligente! E ela adora fotografar e filmar seus amigos...**

Tomoyo - Eu comprei uma camera nova! vocês vão posar pra mim?

Luiz - Claro!

Sakura - Aiaiai!

**Então o sinal tocou e eles entraram para a primeira aula. Mas Sakura e Luiz estavam muito distraidos! Eles não paravam de pensar no estranho sonho que tiveram. A professora lia um texto, enquanto Luiz e Sakura desenhavam um bichinho amarelo, que parecia de pelucia, e tinha asas, igual a bichinho que viram no sonhos...**

Tomoyo - Que desenho bonito! que animal é esse?

**Luiz olhou para o caderno da Sakura e viu que ela estava desenhando o mesmo bichinho...**

Luiz - Porque está copiando o meu desenho?

Sakura - Hã!? Eu nem vi que você tava desenhando!

Professora - Continue o texto Senhorita Kinomoto!

**Tomoyo falou baixinho para Sakura que a professora havia parado no segundo paragrafo, assim ela continuou a ler! Depois, tocou o sinal para o recreio. Luiz e Sakura sairam sem esperar os outros amigos...**

Luiz - Sakura, você jura que não me imitou no desenho?

Sakura - Eu juro Luiz! na verdade eu tive um sonho estranho hoje, e vi esse bichinho!

Luiz - Nossa, que conhecidencia! Eu também!

**Os dois se olharam e ficaram assustados! mas Tomoyo chegou quebrando o clima...**

Tomoyo - E então, pra onde vocês foram nas férias?

Sakura - Nosso pai nos levou pra Inglaterra!

Tomoyo - Inglaterra!? É tudo muito lindo lá!

Luiz - Meu país preferido é a França! Eu amo de paixão a capital da moda, Paris!

Tomoyo - Eu também amo!

Sakura - Hoje tem educação física!

**Sakura mal acabara de falar em educação física e o sinal tocou para irem pra quadra! primeiro, teve o treino para lideres de torcida, Sakura deu um show de demostração, enquanto seu irmão a observava sentado na arquibancada. Depois, eles seguiram para manobras com bastão! Sakura sempre foi muito boa em qualquer atividade física e principalmente no bastão. Já Luiz, sempre foi muito preguiçoso para esportes! Enquanto fazia as manobras com o bastão, Sakura começou a lembrar do báculo que viu no sonho, se assustou e deixou o bastão cair em sua cabeça...**

Sakura - Ai que mico!

Luiz - Está tudo bem maninha?

Sakura - Eu, eu, er...!

Luiz - Você pensou no bastão magico não foi!? o do sonho!

Sakura - O que pode significar isso Luiz?

Tomoyo - Sakura! o que houve?

Sakura - Nada Tomoyo! eu me distrai!

Luiz - Tomoyo, já vamos pra casa! Amanhã nos falamos!

Tomoyo - Ok! se cuidem!

**Luiz e Sakura pegaram seus patins e voltaram pra casa. Mas nem Touya e nem o pai deles havia chegado...**

Sakura - Parece que estamos sozinhos em casa!

Luiz - Tem um bilhete do papai aqui! diz que só vai chegar a noite!

Sakura - Puxa, vai chegar tarde hoje!

**Os dois iriam pegar um lanchinho na geladeira e subir para o quarto. Mas neste momente houviram um barulho...**

Luiz - Sakura, você ouviu isso?

Sakura - Ai, será que é um ladrão!?

Luiz - Vem da biblioteca do papai!

Sakura - Vamos dar uma olhadinha da porta, se tiver alguem a gente chama a policia!

**Os dois estavam tremendo de medo, um frio na barriga que já estava deixando-os congelados. Ao abrir a porta da biblioteca que ficava num porão, não viram nada! Então, desceram na ponta dos pés com o bastão da aula de educação física, mas lá em baixo não parecia ter nada. E logo, o barulho também desaparecera. Porém, uma luz surgiu no meio da prateleira de livros...**

Luiz - Hã!?

Sakura - O que será?

Luiz - Parece um livro!

Sakura - Pega você!

Luiz - Tá bom!

**Luiz se aproximou e tirou o livro da prateleira! Então, o livro parou de brilhar...**

Sakura - Esse livro!

Luiz - Sim Sakura! É o mesmo do sonho!

**O livro abriu sua tranca, Luiz se assustou e quase deixara o Livro cair. Ao abri-lo, os dois viram cartas dentro do livro. Sairam caminhando pela biblioteca e tentando ler a primeira carta...**

Sakura - O que está escrito nessa carta?

Luiz - Dexa eu ver!

Luiz&Sakura - Ah, é "vento"!

**Nesse momento, um vento misterioso surgiu e as cartas sairam voando. E logo depois disso, um bichinho amarelo e com asas saiu da capa do livro, e começou a falar com uma voz muito engraçada...**

Luiz - O que? quem é você?

Kerberos - Sou Kerberos, o guardião do livro!

Sakura - Hã!? de onde vem essa voz? você não é de pelucia?

Kerberos - Claro que não! eu sou responsavel em proteger o livro que guarda as cartas Clow!

Luiz - Cartas o que?

Kerberos - Essas cartas aqui!

**Quando Kerberos olhou para dentro do livro e não viu as cartas, quase teve um troço...**

Kerberos - Aonde estão as cartas? cadê? cadÊ?

Luiz - Está falando disso?

**Luiz perguntou, entregando a carta vento a Kerberos...**

Kerberos - Sim, cadÊ as outras!?

Sakura - Sabe, foi muito engraçado! Eu e meu irmão lemos juntos a palavra vento e todas as cartas sairam voando!

**Nessa hora, Kerberos começou a rir, juntamente com Luiz e Sakura, mas quando se tocou da gravidade do assunto, logo ficou agitado e começou a gritar...**

Kerberos - Não pode ter acontecido!

Luiz - Olha, o que tem de mais nessas cartas?

Sakura - É mesmo! o que é?

Kerberos - Acontece que essas cartas são muitos especiais, porque foram criadas a muito tempo pelo Mago Li Clow! Elas tem vida propria, por isso, Clow criou o livro e me colocou na capa para guarda-lo. Se elas estiverem soltas por ai, grandes desgraças podem acontecer ao mundo, e nenhuma pessoa normal pode domina-las!

Luiz - Nossa!

**Depois de um tempo conversando com Kerberos na biblioteca, Luiz e Sakura o levaram para o quarto, juntamente com o livro. E depois, os dois desceram para jantar com seu Irmão Touya, que já havia chegado! Touya notou o quanto seus irmãos estavão tensos, os dois comeram muito rapido, depois, pegaram um pudin na geladeira e subiram as escadas...**

Sakura - E ai? tudo bem?

Kerberos - Eu não consigo encontrar as cartas CLow!

Luiz - Trouxemos isso pra você!

Kerberos - Hum! parece delicioso!

**Luiz e Sakura se sentaram na cama e escutaram o que Kerberos tinha para dizer...**

Kerberos - Essas cartas não podem ficar fazendo o que querem por ai! eu tenho que recuperalas, e vocês vão me ajudar!

Sakura - Mas nós somos apenas estudantes!

Kerberos - Quem libertou as cartas usando a magia do vento?

Sakura - E quem deveria estar lacrando o livro?

Kerberos - É que eu peguei no sono!

Luiz - Quanto tempo?

Kerberos - Trinta anos!

Luiz&Sakura - Hã!?

Kerberos - Todo mundo pode errar uma vez! Ah, e eu tenho que esclarecer pra vocês, que se conseguiram usar o poder de uma carta Clow, isso significa que vocês possuem alguma magia! E agora vocês serão os novos Card Captors!

Sakura - Não!

Luiz - Sim!

Sakura - Hã!?

Kerberos - O livro só dispõe de uma chave, mas eu posso dar um jeito!

**O guardião tirou a "chave do lacre" e a transformou em duas com magia...**

Kerberos - Como se chamam mesmo?

Luiz - Eu sou Luiz!

Sakura - E eu sou Sakura!

Kerberos - Oh Chaves do lacre! aqui estão dois seres valentes que aceitaram a missão, eles são um menino e uma menina, seus nomes são: Luiz e Sakura! Ofereça seus poderes a eles, liberte-se!

**Um circulo dourado apareceu nos pés dos dois, havia o simbolo de um sol no meio, esse simbolo é a insignea magica de Clow! As chaves se transformaram em dois baculos, e na ponta de cada um deles parecia ser o bico de uma ave...**

Kerberos - Dominem os baculos!

Luiz - Vamos Sakura!

**Uma ventania forte, uma luz radiante, até que os dois seguraram forte em seus baculos e dominaram o poder...**

Kerberos - Fantastico! Nascem os Brothers Card Captors!

Luiz - Nossa! incrivel!

Sakura - Aiaiai!

**Kerberos foi até a janela e viu um passaro branco e gigantesco voando pelos céus, ele logo percebeu que era uma carta Clow...**

Kerberos - Venham ver isso!

Sakura - Uau!

Kerberos - Não é hora de ficar adimirando! aquela é a carta alada! Vamos! é o primeiro trabalho dos Brothers Card Captors!

**Luiz e Sakura pegaram seus patins e sairam correndo de pijama pelas ruas de Tomoeda...**

Sakura - Eu nunca sai de pijama a noite!

Kerberos - Uma Card Captor não tem o direito de falar bobagems!

Sakura - Nós não vamos conseguir!

Kerberos - Pare de falar bobagems!

Luiz - Nós vamos conseguir!

**A noite estava muito fria, a carta alada estava muito agressiva e vôou para cima deles...**

Kerberos - Usem as chaves! façam como eu ensinei!

Luiz - Temos que chegar mais perto!

Sakura - Mas como?

Luiz - Eu tenho um plano Sakura! Vai pro lado de lá!

**Luiz mandou Sakura para o outro lado da rua, assim, ficando cada um em um lado e a carta já vinha voltando, voava exatamente pelo meio da rua...**

Sakura - Ela está voltando! e agora?

Luiz - Pegue seu báculo!

Sakura - OK!

**Nessa hora, os dois pegaram suas chaves e disseram juntos as palavras mágicas para transforma-la em baculo...**

Luiz&Sakura - Chave do lacre, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-os ao/a valente Luiz/Sakura que aceitou essa missão! liberte-se!

Luiz - Mantenha a velocidade, no três você pula entendeu!?

Sakura - Ok!

Kerberos - O que vocês vão fazer? esperem!

**Luiz contara até três, no três, os dois pularam em cima da carta, que assumia a forma de um passaro gigante...**

Luiz - A carta vento está com você, não está!?

Sakura - Sim!

Luiz - Vamos, podemos fazer isso juntos!

**Sakura jogou a carta vento e novamente juntos eles disseram as palavras...**

Luiz&Sakura - Vento, transforme-se em correntes da justiça! vento!

**A magia da carta vento, acorrentou a carta alada e então eles poderam transforma-la...**

Luiz&Sakura - Agora volte a forma humilde que merece! carta clow!

**Tudo saiu perfeito! a primeira missão foi realizada...**

Kerberos - Muito bem! você foram demais! se continuarem nesse ritmo, logo vamos ter todas as cartas clow!

Sakura - Aiaiai, eu pensei que eu ia morrerrrrrrr!

Luiz - Nossa maninha, calma!

Kerberos - Quanto mais experiencia tiverem, melhor adultos vão ser!

Luiz - Ela é bem mais indefesa na forma de carta!

**Os três riram com a piada de Luiz...**

Kerberos - Agora que capturaram a carta alada, vamos testa-la!

Luiz&Sakura - Alada!

**Luiz e Sakura bateram com seus baculo na carta alada, dando a cada baculo asas enormes! Então, os dois sairam voando pelos céus em cima de seus baculos magicos, até que chegaram em casa e foram dormir...**


End file.
